


Catalyst

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bondage, Cheating, Codependency, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Royalty, Obsession, Rough Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Outstretched fingers curved around Sasuke’s naked torso, and Naruto dragged his elongated claws across the expanse of skin.“I could cut you open and save myself the trouble," he told the boy beneath him, eyes shifting from an ocean blue to the brightest red.“Not if I don't want you to,” the statement lacked both fear and reservation, and his eyes narrowed.“If you attack me,” Sasuke placed his palm on Naruto's abdomen, smirking when the man's pupils dilated and he hissed, overwhelmed by the unfamiliar sensation. “I'll stop you.”---Born with a unique personality type outlawed after the third world war, Naruto Uzumaki has tried and failed to control his demon for the past twenty-five years.Until he finds the only person who can.





	1. Prologue: The Effects of Obsession

**Warnings:** This fic will get very dark, very fast, although I can't particularly say the first few chapters are "light," there will be graphic depictions of violence as well as explicit (sometimes _very_ hardcore) sexual content. Also, a relationship between a minor and an adult for a short period of time.

 **Author's Note:** So those of you who have read this fic before are probably confused, so allow me to give a short explanation. Now I can't particular say I  _remember_ deleting this... but I did, and I was definitely _very_ drunk. I _do_ however, remember getting ready to upload the fifth chapter on the same day it was deleted; I'm sensing some sort of correlation here.

 **On the bright side!** All of the chapters that weren't beta'd before, are now. Along with some _pretty major_ changes to chapters one and two _(because my beta who knows where the story is going suggested I add/remove some things, along with a change in summary)_ So I'd recommend rereading those. Hm... that's about all I guess. I'll reupload the chapters as soon as possible. Unfortunately, I'm both lazy _and_ busy... so they'll be here at some point along with chapters five and six! 

For those of you who _haven't_ read this before, **welcome**. I feel it's fair to tell everyone I have a penchant for writing darker themed works, and as of right now,  _this_ is definitely the darkest. I'll add tags as I go along, there could very well be some triggering events that happen throughout the course of this fic, so I'll do my best to give a warning beforehand. That's all for now, thank you for reading and enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, sadly.

* * *

 

The sunlight beamed down on the side of his face, adding to the intense feeling of unrest and discomfort. He could make out the shouts, the jeers, and the blood lust that trickled from the masses like toxin from the mouth of a serpent. He wasn't used to this. He shouldn't be here.

Darting and dashing between sweaty bodies and rickety stalls, raucous voices and exotic smells clouded his senses, he went on to an open space behind the Northern Imperial Market.

His final destination.

Naruto was prepared for this; had been for every day since he’d taken off. The perspiration and blood mingled on his forehead and dripped down Naruto’s aching temple. His eyesight flickered and an unexpected spell of dizziness came over him. Yet none of the pain or discomforts would distract Naruto from his goal. It was too close, closer than it's been in months and if he failed, he wouldn't get another opportunity.

Each step he took sent pain ricocheting throughout every muscle and bone, but he kept on, never letting up for an instant. As he turned a corner Naruto saw the unmistakable patch of land behind the Market, the clearing Sakura described with excruciating detail, this was where he would find him.

Stomach churning, hands trembling, and covered in a thin layer of sweat, Naruto stepped into the clearing. He would’ve chalked it up to the after-effects of his injuries had it not been for the sight he saw when he glanced up.

High rise buildings surrounded them, blocking the sun's scorching rays, and giving off an eerie vibe. Shadows and darkness enveloped everything, including the man standing before him.

He seemed much older than Naruto remembered, long ebony hair brushed bare shoulders and his cheeks were sunken. Naruto couldn't stop the worry clawing at his consciousness.

Was he eating properly?

Was he sleeping alright?

Was he … happy here?

Regardless of his growth, or his apparent malnourishment, Sasuke was handsome as ever; once again, like an ancient dance, their eyes locked. The ever shifting eyes of royalty gazed at him with a cruelty that set Naruto on edge. Those eyes he fell in love with had become much colder than he'd been prepared for and it shook his resolve.

A haze of dust set astir by his heavy footsteps muddled the area, and Sasuke attempted to neither speak nor move.

Taking an unsteady step forward, he felt the world crash and shatter into millions of fragments; this wasn't real, it was another dream. Naruto waited, planned, and shed the blood of more men than he would care to admit; all with the love-drenched hope the Gods would have pity upon his misfortunate soul and grant him this opportunity. This moment plagued both his unconscious nightmares and his lucid fantasies.

Most wrote off his obsession as an indirect result of their bond, but Naruto knew better.

So as he stood staring into the unforgiving eyes of the only man who'd ever understood him, hell fell in love, all over again.

Taking a tentative step towards him, arm outstretched, Naruto searched for the right words; words capable of reaching the man who looked like an imposter in his own body.

But he would try.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, and he'd come all this way hoping he would return home with his beloved in tow. That they'd put an end to this war together.

Walking faster now, Naruto stopped only when he stood close enough to feel the breath of the other on his neck, and Sasuke made no move to withdraw.

Resting his outstretched palm on the cold cheek before him Naruto let out a relieved sigh. This was his Sasuke. Sasuke was safe, he was here. He stared into black eyes and they narrowed, Sasuke’s long lashes almost brushed his cheek, and Naruto smiled.

“I’ve missed you,” the words sounded more like a strangled gurgle than anything intelligible.  
  
“You never listen, I told you not to come.”

Naruto chuckled, then cringed at the pain shooting through his abdomen.

“I can't help myself, you know we can't be apart for too long; I've been falling apart. I can't live like this Sasuke, why have you been hiding from me?” Naruto’s palm slid down Sasuke's jaw, coming to rest on the back of his neck.

“You need me.” Naruto whispered, because he knew it was true.

Just as he couldn't live without Sasuke, Sasuke would fall into the pits of insanity without the balance of Naruto in his life; it looked like he was close to the edge, only moments away from a free fall.

Naruto pulled him into an embrace, threading his fingers through Sasuke’s hair. For the first time in a year, Naruto felt at peace; he felt whole. The demon wasn't clawing its way out of his subconscious, his mind wasn't tinged red with bloodlust, and he didn't feel like lashing out at anyone. Naruto missed the feeling of Sasuke in his arms, he could feel his shoulders shake and his breath quicken.

The obsidian eyes softened, and his brows furrowed. He shut his eyes and gave a deep sigh before wrapping his arms around Naruto’s torso, and Naruto knew though he would never admit it, Sasuke missed this too.

Breaking the embrace, Sasuke stepped back and regarded Naruto with a near desperate look. While still searching his eyes, Sasuke unsheathed his katana.

“Come with me,” he gripped Naruto's wrist with his empty hand and intertwined their fingers, the determined look in his eyes never faded.

“Come and stand by your side as you ruin my country and your own?” Naruto asked, his gaze wavered between Sasuke's eyes and their joined fingers. “I came to bring you back Sasuke, for my sanity and your own.”

“I need you too.” It was barely a whisper, a mere admission, but it took Naruto by surprise.

He could feel himself cave, come unraveled, and give in. Because no matter how Naruto tried to spin it, without Sasuke he was nothing but an empty shell of a man; even worse, it made him reckless, unhinged.

“I-”

“Come with me or go,” Sasuke's eyes tightened and Naruto caught fleeting traces of nervousness, uncertainty.

But he couldn't. It didn't matter what he wanted, what he needed in the long run. Millions of people depended on him to keep them safe, to end this war in his father’s stead. Once Naruto ascended the throne he and Sasuke would be official enemies. Naruto clenched his jaw, the thought of being pressured to take Sasuke's life becoming too much to bear.

“That's some ultimatum,” he sighed and drew his hand away from Sasuke's.

Looking up at him, eyes set in a hard resolve, Naruto released his sword from its confinement.

The sword he couldn't use.

Because if there was one person in all the seven kingdoms that Naruto could never hurt, it was Sasuke. He realized if push came to shove he wouldn't kill him, he'd killed so many of Naruto’s people, and he still couldn't kill him. A sudden wave of self-loathing washed over the blonde General and he clutched the hilt of his sword.

“You can't kill me,” Sasuke laughed, twirling the katana in his fingers, and Naruto swore he heard it slice through the air. “Well you could,” he acknowledged. “But you won't, it's unfortunate I happen to be your weakness.”

Sasuke lunged for Naruto, sword barreling down in a swift motion. His earlier wounds made it difficult to move, but he did, and he did it quickly. Naruto brought his sword to meet Sasuke's in midair, and the two clashed; the sound rang out around the clearing.

“I won't kill you, but I'll bring you back!” Naruto fought off Sasuke's sword and kneed him in the stomach. As soon as his hold weakened, Naruto knocked the katana from his hand.

One of his wounds had opened, and the blood gushed down the side of his head, black spots flickered across his vision and Naruto knew he didn't have long before unconsciousness.

Before Naruto could register his movements, Sasuke was up and reaching for his sword. Grabbing the weapon from its place on the soil, Sasuke came at Naruto, katana aimed for his heart.

Naruto turned, tripping over his feet. The blood gushing from his wound and fatigue from fighting all day was taking a toll on him; his reflexes slowed and he couldn't prevent the attack. The only emotion he felt as the metal ground through his flesh was numbness and he was astonished at his lack of reaction. 

Why wasn't he upset?

Why wasn't he surprised?

Why didn't he regret coming here?

Sasuke ripped the sword from his chest, and Naruto saw the thick, dark red blood trickling from the blade. His body slumped to the earth, warm yet unmoving. Although the blood was rushing through his ears, he was able to hear something drop to the ground beside his head, and something wet fell onto his cheek.

“I need you. I need you so badly it burns. I can’t function knowing you're alive and not by my side, that you're suffering because I left, and there's no one there to control you.” Sasuke let out a choked cry, the reality of what he just did crashed into his heart with the force of a tidal wave.

Naruto knew Sasuke was in pain, knew it was because of him. That knowledge gave him a fucked up sense of pride. Because of him, The Great Sasuke Uchiha cried. but as the pleasure faded dread worked its way through the crevices of his heart.

His father, his mother, his people. They were counting on him to bring Sasuke back, take away the key player in this never ending war. He’d failed them because he was too soft, but he'd always been too soft when something involved Sasuke.

He should've seen this coming, his optimism was always his downfall. If anyone could understand the instability lurking in the shadows of Sasuke's eyes it was Naruto. He should've known dammit, and if he probed deep enough, he knew the truth.

He'd known what Sasuke would do, he knew him better than anyone. Naruto had come to this meeting with a potential death wish. Yet he could not find it in himself to lay blame on the person who delivered the killing blow. Why couldn't he ever be angry with him? He could never place the blame upon Sasuke's well deserving shoulders. He supposed this was love. To be forever blind to the wrongdoings of the person who held your affection.

He sensed himself fading, warm blood pooling around his body that was becoming colder and colder. Sasuke's cries became white noise and his vision tunneled; he was close to death’s door.

“I hoped that you would come for me and that we'd leave together. Why are you so stubborn Naruto? Why don't you ever listen?”

I listen too often, bastard. You corrupt my judgment.

“I have to kill him. I thought you understood that. You told me you understood that.” His voice bordered on hysterical and Naruto knew then there was no way he could've brought Sasuke back. He'd come too late.

Sasuke lifted himself from the ground and took another look at Naruto’s unmoving form, lying in a puddle of his own blood, eyes glazed and unfocused. Naruto would die here, and it would be Sasuke's fault. He didn't plan to live much longer anyhow, and he would follow Naruto to the afterlife and perhaps then they could meet the happy ending they both so desperately desired.

 _Naruto could hear footsteps receding._   
  
_His goal was getting away._   
  
_His heart was being ripped from his body._

 _“Why don't you ever say you love me?”_ Naruto remembered asking Sasuke. He was lying on his large bed, picking at the duvet and Sasuke was at his desk typing per usual.

_Sasuke frowned and glanced back at Naruto, “It's unnecessary when you know I do.”_

_Naruto nodded, uncertain but placated anyhow. “Does it seem unnecessary when I say it?” He asked, glancing around the room as if the wall pattern he'd seen hundreds of times piqued his interest._

_“No,” Sasuke shook his head and turned to his laptop once more. “When you say it, I can see that you mean it. So it never gets old.”_

_Naruto couldn't see his face but he was positive Sasuke was blushing._

_He swung his legs over the side of the bed and jumped to his feet. Walking across the bedroom he stopped once he stood behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around pale shoulders._

_“Well,” Naruto smirked, lips touching Sasuke's ear. “I love you.”_

_Sasuke batted him aside but not before Naruto saw the furious blush covering his face._

_“Idiot.”_

Naruto would've laughed at the memory if he had the strength, but instead, as the sound of Sasuke's footsteps continued to die out, with his remaining breath Naruto spoke his damnation.

“I love you.”

 


	2. The Consequence of Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets less than pleasant news.

**Warnings:** Nothing major for this chapter. Maybe NaruNeji should be a warning haha! If so, well that's here.

 **Authors Note:** Okay I finally had a chance to upload this chapter! As I stated previously, some pretty major changes and an **added scene.** So with that being said, If you've read any of my works (here or ff.net) you've probably noticed I have a... thing for NaruNeji. It's a serious  _ **thing**_ , I suspect Neji had a crush in canon but hm... 

 **Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns Naruto, but he lets Studio Pierrot fuck his characters over, so I'll buy it once I quit my day job and make a fortune from anime podcasts.

* * *

 

There wasn't a man in all the seven kingdoms who fought harder than Naruto Uzumaki. None who'd garnered more success in throughout their military career, and most importantly, none who dared fight him of their own volition. Whether they be his fellow soldiers, an enemy commander, or a thug on the street, coming face to face with Konoha’s fiery blond General was something _no_ man wanted to do.

Unfortunately, Sakura Haruno was no man.

Dubbed the _Iron Fist of the East_ after taking out a Southern platoon with her bare hands, she was no doubt a force to be reckoned with.

Naruto dodged another punch, struggling to catch his breath. The two had been sparring for almost three hours; a clear sign of his improvement.

He spun on the balls of his feet, planning to surprise her with his quick recovery time and land a hit. As expected, the only thing Naruto hit was the humid summer air. Clicking his tongue, he attempted to regain footing.

Naruto oftentimes failed to remember she wasn’t the same girl he’d played with as a child. Being taken in as Lady Tsunade’s disciple after the death of her parents changed Sakura, and though it was a change for the better, Naruto missed the selfish girl who spoke of the most trivial matters. Children lost their innocence far too soon in this world contaminated by constant war.

His musing was interrupted by Sakura’s foot connecting with the small of his back, followed by a sharp pain as he slammed into the dojo wall.

 _“Fuck,”_ Naruto placed a tentative hand on his back, wincing at the pain shooting through his muscles.

That kick had to be payback for the comment he made about her being “too manly.” Though he’d regretted it as soon as it left his mouth; the retribution was unnecessary.

“Naruto, we've been at this for _years_ , you should be able to last a little longer in a spar,” her condescending tilt voiced from above his pathetic position on the training ground floor. A “little longer” his _ass_ , they’d been at this for hours.

Naruto opened his eyes, shoulder burning and his limbs stiffer than a dried sponge. Light pink flooded his sight, and he blinked to clear his vision. As the concerned emerald eyes came into focus, Naruto swore at his carelessness.

_Why did he think it was a good idea to spar with Sakura right before his meeting with the other generals? Half the council thought he shouldn’t be there, no need to give them ammunition._

“Shit,” he choked, still gasping to fill his lungs with oxygen. “I have a meeting.”

He glanced up to see Sakura moving around in a flurry of red, white, and pink, gathering her medicinal materials and rushing over as fast as she'd left his side. Motioning for him to lay down, Sakura removed the bandages and salve from her bag.

“You're so careless Naruto, had you told me _beforehand_ you had a meeting with those self-righteous pricks I would’ve waited,” she placed a gentle hand on Naruto’s back and worked the bandages around his torso. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he knew his aching skull would punish him for it.

Maybe if she was _around_ , they could spar more often. But every time he thought she'd be home for more than a month, Sakura ran back to her mysterious best friend in the East.

Hands glowing a vibrant green, she continued to reprimand him, though Naruto would admit he was only half listening, instead, he basked in Sakura’s comforting healing abilities.

“By the way, I’m returning to Japan sometime next week. In case you wanted to get another session in before then,” Sakura said, her hands flitting up and down his back.

Sakura knew how Naruto felt about her constant trips to foreign lands. But though she considered Konoha home, the East was in her roots. As the last of her clan, Sakura felt obligated to serve Japan’s Imperial government and protect the people there.

Naruto grunted but said nothing. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he spoke.

“Why can't you stay for a little while longer?” his voice sounded unsure, and he groaned at his display of weakness. Was it _impossible_ for him to show any masculinity around this woman?

Sakura looked over, brows furrowed and lips downturned. The green glow around her hands dimmed, and Naruto was left feeling better. He sat up and stretched his muscles, waiting for a response.

“I wish I could it's just…” she trailed off looking at something beyond him.

“It's just…?”

“The Emperor of the Eastern Lands,” she admitted, eyes downcast. “He's very ill. They’ve tried everything, called every healer. Even with our shared efforts, Master Tsunade and I couldn’t cure him,” she hesitated, anxiety clouding her features as if their failure to treat the Emperor was solely her fault.

“His eldest son is their most gifted soldier, with them at war with the _South_ ,” Naruto winced and she lay a hand on his knee. “They can't afford to make him a puppet,” the implications of her statement dawned on Naruto and he clenched his jaw.

“The younger sibling is taking his position.”

“Naturally, I intend to stand by him,” everything in her expression told Naruto she expected a heated rebuttal. Not that he was inclined to give one.

The youngest of the Eastern Imperial household; Clan Uchiha. He'd been told a lot about him over the years. According to Sakura, he was a tender young man with upstanding morals and technique with a sword that challenged his own.

“You're choosing _that_ guy over the real deal. How heartless of you Sakura,” Naruto clutched his chest as if in severe pain, alert as Sakura rolled her eyes and attempted to swat him before he scrambled out of her reach.

“Sasuke is _not_ your replacement, but he is important and I can’t abandon him because you have an inferiority complex,” she huffed crossing her sleeves and glaring off to the side. “Besides, you have better friends than me, quit being selfish!”

Naruto’s lips twisted, and he set his hands on his head, “Yeah, I get it. It’s always about Sasuke these days. When it’s not from you, it’s the media. They go insane over him and his battle genius of a brother.”  
  
Both of Sakura’s brows raised, “ _You_ , calling someone _else_ a battle genius? I never imagined I’d live to see the day."  
  
“What can I say?” he shrugged, “I’m impressed. The guy took out my father’s entire regiment by himself.”  
  
“Well,” she said, shifting her eyes between him and her lap.  
  
“What?”  
  
“He wasn't alone.”  
  
“Ah, that's _right_!” Naruto exclaimed, he looked over at Sakura, his excitement reminding her of a puppy. “Itachi Uchiha has control over the Eastern Berserker right?”  
  
“ _I’m_ the Eastern Berserker,” Sakura grumbled.  
  
“Technically,” he agreed, supporting himself on the cool dirt and struggling to his feet. “But you were born here, and their government doesn't claim your creepy voodoo shit.”  
  
Sakura’s face flushed, and she gaped like a fish out of water. “ _Creepy voodoo shit?_ Sorcery has been the pride of the Senju clan for generations.”  
  
Naruto looked unimpressed as he dusted his sweatpants with his palm. “I didn't say it wasn't.”  
  
Sakura sighed and lifted her hair into a ponytail. "He doesn't _control_ him, Shisui goes wherever he pleases, Itachi is only there for damage control."  
  
"A member of the royal family _not_ controlling a Berserker? Why do I find that difficult to believe?"  
  
"Well, everyone isn't Lady Tsunade. The government _wants_ to dictate his actions, but since he's a prominent member of the Uchiha Clan and Itachi's best friend, they make an exception."  
  
"They won’t make one for you," the observation was unnecessary, they were both mindful of the reality.  
  
Sakura was a slave to the Eastern Empire.

"I work with them because I want to," she whispered.

"Maybe _now_ , but you'll-"  
  
" _Stop_ , Naruto.”

But he went on, "It's bound to happen, Sakura. You aren't unique, you aren't above the law."  
  
"You think because it happened to you, it'll happen to all of us!" The volume of her voice increased. "They can’t control me, I have too many important connections."  
  
"You think _connections_ will save you?" Naruto's clenched the bottom of his shirt, waiting for the woman's answer.  
  
"Well, they certainly didn't save _you_ ," her voice was cooler than the ice water in his palm and Naruto tensed.  
  
"Don't be a bitch because I'm telling you the truth," he hissed.  
  
Sakura snatched two bags from the ground, her eyes lost their bright green shade and shifted into a vibrant gold.  
  
"I'm leaving. _Screw you_ , Uzumaki. I hope a pretty girl with a poisonous fang bites your dick off."  
  
"Talk all the shit you want, but I'm right. The only thing keeping you safe now is Grandma Tsunade!”

She flipped him the finger before storming out of the dojo, the door slamming shut behind her.

“Go to your meeting, Naruto,” he heard from the hall outside, followed by the slamming of yet another door.  
  
" _Shit_ ," he’d forgotten about the meeting. Pulling a phone from his pocket, Naruto checked the time.  
  
3:45  
  
He had fifteen minutes to be there, or the princess would kick his ass for being late. Again.  
  
Naruto collected his things and reflected on their conversation. _Maybe_ it wasn’t a good idea for Sakura to be around after all. He couldn’t even handle her on the rare occasions she visited.  
  
For a moment, Naruto pitied the boy who consumed most of her time. Sasuke, he mused, wishing the Eastern prince luck with his future handlings of Sakura Haruno.

* * *

 

Naruto got to the conference half an hour late.  
  
He barged through the doors with loud vigor, interrupting whatever instructions Tsunade had been giving before his arrival. Halting mid-sentence, the princess turned her head towards the door. Seeing her beloved godson standing in the doorway, Tsunade scowled.  
  
“Late _again,_ Uzumaki. I would dismiss you if I could. Take a seat,” she pointed towards the unoccupied chair between Neji and Shikamaru.  
  
Naruto shuffled through the cramped conference room, disregarding the heated looks other generals shot his way. He gave Shikamaru and Neji a friendly nod before settling down between them.  
  
“Have you been street fighting again Naruto?” Neji brushed the bruise on Naruto's left eye, clicking his tongue when Naruto shrank under the attention. “Stop being so careless.”  
  
Naruto swatted Neji’s fingers away and turned to face Tsunade who was assigning each general their quarterly duties.  
  
“No, I was sparring with Sakura. Have a little faith.”  
  
Neji snorted, settling into his chair. “Faith. _Sure_. Because you _always_ take my advice.”

“Less advice, more _demand,_ but whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Sakura’s back?” Shikamaru asked, interrupting the childish banter.

Naruto nodded. “Not for long,” he reflected on their earlier exchange, clenching his jaw. “She’s off to the East in a few days.”  
  
“Speaking of which, it's about time for my vacation,” Shikamaru drummed long fingers against his jean clad thigh.  
  
“Mine too, I miss home,” Neji said, chin resting in his palm. “The only person who visits is Lady Hinata, and she comes for Naruto,” he complained.  
  
“Oh, _Hinata_! Your cousin with the...” Naruto trailed off as Neji’s eyes narrowed. “Your cousin who is of little importance because I only have eyes for you,” he corrected himself. Neji looked pleased and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

“Hyūga!” Tsunade’s voice rang throughout the conference room and Neji jumped to attention, making his way over to her desk.

“Neji, I want your men to watch fire country borders. We have evidence the North is moving drugs through that province. Make certain they take their business elsewhere,” she paused, considering whether to say something else before shaking her head, “That's all, I’ll have details sent to the Hyūga estate. You're dismissed.”  
  
Neji turned to leave, shooting Naruto a look that read _“we’ll talk about this later,”_ before disappearing through the double doors.  
  
Naruto couldn't shake the apprehension at the thought of his impending assignment. Tsunade never gave him anything he considered _fun_ as she worried about his state of mind and the danger political unrest; they both knew his father would raise hell if was killed in action serving another country’s military. He glanced at the ceiling and sent a quick prayer for something exciting.  
  
Next was Shikamaru, and after him, one by one all the generals received their quarterly assignments and the room became less crowded until only Naruto and Tsunade remained.

The stillness in the large conference room made him nervous, and Naruto bounced his right foot while tugging at strands of blonde hair, waiting for his Godmother to say something.

Tsunade stood and strode over to where he was fidgeting with the fringe of his shirt. Pulling out the chair that Neji occupied earlier, she took a seat and placed her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose.

“Your Father needs you to return home as soon as possible.”

Naruto felt the air escape his lungs at an alarming pace, and he grasped the arms of his chair.

_Home._

“Back to Uzushio? What the _hell_ is he thinking? That defeats the purpose of me being here in the first goddamn place!” Naruto couldn't just “ _return home,”_ not unless he wanted to be put in a prison or a lab.

The council intended to turn him into a combat machine, and Naruto had never been too keen on being someone's pawn.  Uncontrolled Berserkers were illegal in the South, and he was no exception. So what was his father thinking?

As if he’d spoken his thoughts aloud, Tsunade placed a tender hand on his shoulder, “Your people need you Naruto. The war with the East hasn’t gotten any better, and the West is down their best warrior. Your father can't go to battle with his heir in a foreign land, so he and your mother worked something out with the council,” she paused, giving Naruto time to mull over the unexpected change.

“To make matters worse, _Jiraiya_ called to deliver the news,” she spat his mentor’s name as if it scorched her tongue. “And I love you like my son, but I won't risk any political unrest by harboring you here against Minato’s wishes.”

Tsunade averted her eyes, and Naruto knew this troubled her more than it did him. She helped his mother give birth; _she'd_ _been_ his mother for the last fifteen years. He wouldn't criticize her for putting the people first.

“They'll make me fight,” he gripped the corner of his chair, breath coming quicker. “I don't want to hurt anyone, but I _can't_ control this, I can't fucking _control_ it,” Naruto heard a snap and looked down to see the wooden arm of his chair clatter to the floor.

Even _now_ , he lost control.

Tsunade pulled him into a strong embrace, and he relaxed into her arms, an unfamiliar emotion welling up in his chest. He didn't want to leave this, not for a life of murder.

“They can't handle you, Naruto. They _know_ making you fight now would be dangerous. Not until the council finds someone who can control you, but that isn't likely,” she murmured into his hair.

“I know,” the tenderness of his voice matched her own.

Tsunade pulled away and ruffled his hair, reaching to do so now that he was almost a head taller than her, “Don’t be so cocky, you aren't their only promising warrior. Go take your father’s place until the war is over. Then I'll welcome you home with open arms.”

She always made him feel better, and Naruto grinned. Tsunade had taken him from Jiraiya's care and brought Naruto to her country with firm parental guidance. It was her, who cradled his crying body when they'd heard news Sakura had been taken back to the Eastern Lands, and it was _her_ who'd taken Kushina’s place as his mother figure for the past fifteen years.

“I have to go through Eastern Lands to get  home.”

The East was one of the few regions who rarely contacted others; someone with his features would be taken into custody. Being the spitting image of his father with whom their country was at war didn't help.

His concerns gave her slight hesitation, and she hummed in agreement. “Sakura is in town is she not?” Tsunade inquired.

Naruto rolled his eyes, their earlier discussion. “She _is_ , though we aren't on the best terms.”

Tsunade waved her hand in dismissal, their childish argument meant very little in the grand scheme of things.

“Alright then,” she stood up and wandered over to her desk, combing through the messy heap of papers until she caught sight of a yellow decrement. Grabbing the nearest pen, Tsunade scribbled a few words before passing him the document. “You'll travel through Eastern Lands with her as an ambassador on my behalf. We have similar connections, so going with Sakura is good as anyone, she'll make sure you aren't taken into custody.”

“She’d give me up on _purpose_ ,” he muttered, glancing over the awful writing.

Tsunade sighed, shooing him out of the room. “Don't be stupid, you two argue every other week. Now go, I have work to do.”

Naruto stood up and made his way over to the double doors, urging them open and stepping halfway into the hall.

“Grandma Tsunade,” he called.

“Yes, Naruto?”

“When did Master Jiraiya give you his message?” He asked.

She scanned her stack of papers, “Oh, maybe a month ago. It slipped my mind until today,” she had the decency to look ashamed.

He snickered, “Alright old lady, lay off the drinks for a while. They're giving you Alzheimer's.” 

As soon as he stepped into the hall, Naruto heard the sound of glass shattering against the door.

* * *

 

He caught up with Sakura Sunday afternoon. Naruto saw her jogging up to their designated spot at Ichiraku’s, smiling, he pulled out the bar stool beside him, watching as she took a seat.

“Ah, Sakura! What can I get for you today?” Teuchi stepped from behind a curtain that lead to the shop’s kitchen.

“Two bowls of Miso Ramen, please!”

She'd promised dinner would be on her tonight; he suspected she picked Miso because it was the cheapest thing on the menu.

Naruto was about to say this until he noticed her appearance. Her disheveled pink hair looked void of moisture, strands poking out of the messy ponytail at random. The white lab coat she donned was wrinkled, stained, and her face was tight with exhaustion.

_Would she ever stop?_

“You're digging an early grave.”

“Please Naruto, not today,” she rested her head on the cool wooden bar.

“Don't let Grandma Tsunade bully you into working on your days off.”

Sakura turned to him, a genuine smile graced her delicate features, “How hypocritical of you, Naruto. A general in the army of a land that is not yours. Are you saying you didn't let Master Tsunade bully you into it?”

“I-It's not the same! My stay is permanent I couldn't be a freeloader,” Naruto turned around, resting his chin on his arm. “Besides, you look like shit.”

Instead of responding, Sakura groaned into the bar, tapping her forehead against the corner.

Teuchi exited the kitchen and set two steaming bowls of Miso Ramen in front of them. Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and slurped his noodles.

“So I take it she told you her plans?” He asked over a mouthful of ramen.

“She wouldn't send me into uncharted territory without some advice.”

“Uncharted territory?” Naruto asked, voice incredulous. “You're in the East nine of a twelve-month calendar, what about it is _uncharted territory_?”

“Well,” she finished her bowl of miso and set it on the bar. “I've never brought anyone with me. You _look_ like a Southerner, Naruto.”

Naruto dragged the chopsticks through his empty bowl. “They won't know who I am. No one ever does,” he said.

“Doesn't matter,” she shrugged. “They'll see you and attack first, ask questions later. We’re going by boat, Eastern naval bases are the worst with foreigners.”

He'd heard all about the _“Kill first, question later”_ mentality, but hearing Sakura confirm it made his situation worse.

“Perhaps you should give loverboy a call; let him know we're both coming,” Naruto suggested.

" _Loverboy_?" her brows shot into a rose gold hairline. "It's not like that, Naruto. He's seventeen," she sighed. "And set to marry Lady Izumi in the fall, though neither of them is happy about it."

“Ah," Naruto nodded, "loveless marriage."

"I wish that was the half of it," she groaned, putting the payment for their bowls of miso on the counter and gesturing for Naruto to follow her.

"Lady Izumi has been in love with Itachi for as long as I can remember, and Sasuke — well — he doesn't even _care_ for women!"

Her life in the East sounded more soap opera than anything else.

“They seem like an interesting bunch.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Hopefully you live to meet them.”

Naruto scoffed, “If I need to get out of there I can.”

“Not without murdering someone and pulling the West into this conflict,” she reminded him, and the atmosphere dimmed.

They walked beside each other in sullen silence for a moment until Naruto realized he didn't know where they were headed.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“To Ino’s. We need to plan in a private location.”

Naruto snorted. Privacy and Ino Yamanaka weren't two things that should be in the same sentence. Unless they were talking _violation_ of said privacy.

“I know what you're thinking, but Ino’s not home.”

“Oh, so how are we getting in?”

“I have a key,” she pulled the aforementioned key from her bag and they rounded the corner leading to Ino’s apartment.

“She gave you a _key?_ I don't have a key to Shikamaru’s place!”

“She's my _best friend_ , of course I have a key to her place!”

Naruto gasped, left hand clutching his loose gray sweater. “Sakura! I thought _I_ was your best friend. You’ve been replacing me a lot as of late.”

When they arrived at the door of Ino’s suite, Sakura sighed accompanied by her infamous eye roll and stuck her key in the lock. “You passed the friend threshold about a decade ago. This,” she said gesturing between them, “is family territory.”

Pushing the door open, she stepped inside and flipped the light switch. Slipping her boots off, she set them by the door and padded across the chilly hardwood floor over to the kitchen.

Sakura reached into the cabinet and pulled out a pair of matching shot glasses.

“Hold these,” she handed him both shot glasses before making her way over to the in-house bar.

Now, Naruto was no stranger to Ino’s apartment. Quite the contrary, he’d been here dozens of times over the years. But whether his visit was sexual or friendly, Ino never let him even _look_ at her bar. So when Sakura pulled a bottle of Grey Goose and walked towards him, Naruto needed to voice his suspicions.

“Best friends huh?” he asked, looking down as she poured the alcohol into each of the glasses.

Sakura glanced at Naruto, a slight redness adorning her cheeks. “Yes, _friends,_ ” she continued filling one glass and then moved to the next. “Friends with benefits.”

Naruto snorted and moved further into the kitchen.

“No Sakura, if you have the _benefit_ of snatching her alcohol it’s more than that. Ino and I had the _friends with benefits_ thing going since we were nineteen and I _still_ can’t touch her bar.”

If that bit of information surprised Sakura, she hid it well.

“Do you guys still…?”

“What?” he took a glass from her and brought it to his lips, downing the shot and wincing as the burning liquid made its way down his throat.

“You know, have the thing going on,” she threw her shot back, waiting for his response.

“Nah, that ended last year. I kind of have something with somebody else now.”

“What?! You didn’t tell me that! Who is it?” her expression was animated as she filled their glasses once more.

“It’s nothing official so-”

“Tell me.”

“Neji,” he admitted, face doused in red as sakura squealed and flung her arms around him.

“That’s great, Naruto,” she beamed, standing on the tips of her toes to pat his cheek. “I’m glad you’re moving on,” her voice was quieter than before.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I can’t keep waiting forever. I’m not likely to meet them this late in life anyhow,” he grinned, cerulean eyes twinkling in the soft kitchen lighting.

“Maybe you’ll have something like Lady Tsunade and me, Platonic soul-bonds _do_ exist, I think you should go for a relationship with Neji,” she plucked her glass from the countertop and took another shot, grabbing the bottle for a refill.

“Um, thanks, Sakura. I’ll keep that in mind,” he chuckled, handing his glass over for a refill.”

“Ino might kill us if we don’t slow down.”

“It’s fine,” Sakura waved away his concerns, emptying the bottle into his glass.

It must’ve been the liquor.

* * *

 

Sakura told him she planned to leave tomorrow morning, and if he wasn’t to the docks on time the boat would leave without him.

Being drunk on Ino’s couch didn’t help his odds of getting home, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to drive like _this_.

He reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out his phone. Sakura slept on the couch, he stepped into the kitchen so he wouldn’t disturb her.

The phone rang twice before the person on the other line answered.

“Naruto?” Neji sounded disoriented, and Naruto felt like an asshole for doing this at three in the morning.

“Heeeey, Neji,” Naruto slurred, leaning against the kitchen counter in an attempt to steady himself.

“Are you drunk?”

“...”

Neji sighed, and Naruto heard him get out of bed.

“Where are you?”

“Ino's.”

“I see,” his voice was terse; it took Naruto’s intoxicated brain a moment to understand why.

“No, _no_. Ino isn't _at_ her house, it’s just Sakura and I. We were planning our trip and she passed on the couch and I'm drunk and the ship leaves tomorrow morning and-”

“I'll be there in ten,” he cut Naruto's rambling short, hanging up before he could thank him.

Naruto started at his phone for a minute before walking over and picking up his bags from beside the couch. Sakura mumbled something and hugged the throw pillow to her chest, he would send a text when he got home, there was no need to bother her now.

Walking over to the door, Naruto grabbed his sneakers and sat on the cool hardwood floor. Finding it difficult to tie them, he instead decided to tuck each lace into the sides of his shoes.

Naruto's phone buzzed, startling him. He stood up and grabbed the doorknob, stepping out into the crisp night air.

Neji’s truck sat at the foot of Ino’s complex, and Naruto had to be mindful not to fall as he walked down the steps. He reached the car and tugged at the handle, opening the door.

“Thanks,” Naruto sighed, falling into the passenger's seat. He glanced over at Neji who geared the car into drive.

“To your place?” Neji turned his head towards Naruto, his pale eyes looked tired and Naruto felt a pang of guilt, he shouldn't have called him this late.

“Naruto,” Neji touched his forearm, eyes on the road. “It's okay. I'm glad you called, you can't drive drunk.”

“Yeah, okay,” he sighed, leaning his head against the cool leather seat. “I need to get ready for tomorrow.”

“Your trip East?”

Naruto nodded before realizing Neji wasn't looking at him, “Yeah, our ship leaves tomorrow morning.”

“It's a wonderful place. Especially the capital, you'll enjoy it,” Neji smiled, tapping his finger against the steering wheel.

“What's wrong?”

“What?” Neji looked over at him, eyes confused.

“Your finger,” Naruto pointed out, “you're doing that thing.”

Neji blushed and gripped the wheel. Naruto laughed, poking his shoulder.

“Aw, come on. Tell me what's bothering you.”

“It's nothing.”

“If it's _nothing_ you shouldn't have an issue telling me.”

Neji didn't respond and Naruto laughed even harder, making the man beside him to jerk as they turned into Naruto's neighborhood.

“You'll miss me,” he announced, voice smug.

“Shut. Up.”

“Yeah, that has to be it.”

Neji pulled into Naruto's driveway, his jaw clenched and fingers squeezed tight against the wheel.

“I'll miss you. Now get out,” he mumbled, shifting the gear to park and Naruto sighed.

He reached over to tug at the stray strands of hair spilling from his bun, “Don't be annoyed,” he chuckled when Neji smacked his hand away. “I'll miss you too.”

Catching his wrist, Naruto forced Neji to face him.

“I'm serious, Neji,” his grip tightened. “I'll miss you.”

“Yeah,” he let go of the wheel, dropping to his lap. “It's just… a bad feeling I can't shake, and it's upsetting me.”

Naruto's brows furrowed. Was this about him being a Southerner? Did Neji think they'd take him into custody?

“I'm there on official business they won't-”

“That isn't _it_ ,” Neji groaned, sweeping long fingers through his hair as it fell from the bun. “Never mind, I'll be fine.”

Naruto didn't have the energy to argue, so he nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments.

“Who are you working with?” Neji asked after a while.

“As ambassador? Normally, it's the Emperor, but he's sick.”

“Sasuke then,” Neji scowled, looking off to the side.

“You know him?”

“We grew up together,” he shrugged, pulling at imaginary lint on his pants.

“You don't seem to like him much,” Naruto leaned over and seized both of Neji’s hands. “Why?”

“ _No_ , I like him.”

“Your expression suggests otherwise,” Naruto waited for a reply and when nothing was offered, his eyes widened in understanding. “You _know_ something, don’t you? Tell me.”

Neji said nothing and Naruto rolled his eyes, “Come here,” he pulled the brooding teen by his arms until he hung in an uncomfortable position over the center console.

“Quit being stubborn,” Naruto grunted, pulling his arms until Neji became irritated and climbed over the console to straddle Naruto’s thighs.

Naruto’s hands left pale arms and caught onto Neji’s waist, “Now, tell me what’s going through that head of yours.” Naruto wore a wide grin, and although it was dark outside, his azure eyes glittered with laughter.

Neji gave a small smile in response before dipping his forehead into the crook of Naruto’s neck.

“I don't remember,” he hummed, fiddling with the strings on Naruto’s gray sweatpants.

Naruto scoffed. “Sure you don't,” tan hands slipped under Neji’s loose t-shirt, and he tensed.

“Will you visit me?” Naruto teased, his thumbs massaging light circles into Neji’s hips, gradually drifting down his abdomen.

“My family is there, I planned on visiting _them_ ,” his words were harsh but Naruto heard the hitch in his throat, and felt firm hands tighten on his shirt as his fingers brushed the elastic of Neji’s briefs.

“Whatever you say,” Naruto laughed.

“I'm not letting you screw me in my truck, so quit while you're ahead,” Neji panted, and Naruto could feel his warm breath on his neck.

“Come inside then,” Naruto threaded one of his hands through the long ebony hair spilling over the seat. “So I can screw you in my bed.”

Neji chuckled against his shoulder and Naruto smirked.

“Tempting, but you need to be at the docks by eleven. Finish packing,” he lifted his head from Naruto's shoulder and reached for the door handle.

Naruto groaned, “I forgot,” he watched Neji climb out of the car and heard his boots hit the driveway asphalt.

He held out a hand for Naruto to grab onto as he dragged himself out of the car and steadied his feet. Digging for his keys, Naruto felt his phone vibrate.

 _“11 AM, don't be late,”_ the message read. It was from Sakura, who had woken up to remind him.

 _“I won't be, don't worry,”_ Naruto wouldn't be late, even though he knew it was the first day on his journey to hell on earth.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and found his keys, turning around to bid Neji a goodnight, Naruto frowned at the vacancy in his eyes.

“See you later,” he said, placing a delicate hand on cheek and guiding Neji’s lips towards his and pressing them together. “I'll call you before I lose service at sea,” he promised.

“Alright,” Neji sighed, turning back to his car. “I'll come visit as soon as my mission from Lady Tsunade is wrapped up.”

Naruto turned, starting up the driveway and moving toward the front door.

“Stay safe, Neji.”

“You too, Naruto.”

He listened to the truck door shut, and the engine restart.

Had he turned around, Naruto would've noticed the uneasiness in Neji’s expression as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, Neji knows something... I wonder what.

This scene wasn't originally here, but after reading one of the later chapters my beta suggested I throw in some type of  _something_ as it later becomes relevant.

Chap 3 is all ready to upload! It'll be Sasuke's POV, and our boys will **finally meet!** I'm hoping to get it up sometime this weekend, thank you guys for reading <3


	3. The Consequence of Bias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is confused, Naruto is upset, Shisui wants to leave, and Itachi is tired.

If there was anyone on the political scene who had longer than a five-minute conversation with Sasuke Uchiha, they all had a similar tale to tell. He was friendly but withdrawn. He had confidence but wasn't pretentious. His sense of humor was dry, and he _always_ ended the conversation before it got too intimate.

However, people on the Eastern party scene knew him differently. To them, Sasuke Uchiha was reserved, not friendly. He had confidence, but on the same side of that coin, he was haughty. His sense of humor was vacant, and if you weren't a benefit there wouldn't be a discussion at all.

Yet, individuals still gathered around, wanting to be near him, and for the life of him, Sasuke couldn't figure out why. Only a handful of people put up with him on a personal level, and out of that handful, he only tolerated two.

Shisui Uchiha was _not_ one of the two. Sasuke tried to get along with his relative during the earlier years of his life, and it was safe to say his efforts had fallen flat. They were water and oil. Shisui irritated him, and to Sasuke's chagrin, he wasn't even on his cousin's radar. Annoying Sasuke was a pastime for the curly haired bastard, and Itachi ignored this rather than doing something about it.

You could take right now for instance.

The two were in Itachi’s bedroom, watching as he packed, readying himself for his return to the battlefield.

Shisui sprawled across Itachi’s bed and Sasuke lounged in the chair across from his wardrobe. There was tension in the air, and Sasuke tapped at his phone screen, pretending not to notice.

“Itachi, take me with you,” Shisui whined from the edge of the bed, breaking the silence. Sasuke knew if Shisui moved any farther he'd tumble onto the floor.

“Shisui,” his brother sighed, not bothering to look up from the pile of clothes on his dresser.

“No,” he hissed. “Every time you leave _without_ me,” Shisui glared at Itachi's back, “I have to watch Sasuke mope around the halls. He's no fun to tease when you aren't around to coddle him,” Shisui groaned, flipping upside down and picking at the carpet beneath him.

Itachi gave a noncommittal hum and Sasuke shook his head.

“ _Me?_ I'm not walking around like a lost puppy when Itachi’s away.”

Sasuke’s biting words had no effect on his cousin, and Shisui leveled his gaze in an apathetic stare. “My reasons for moping are _far_ more legitimate than yours,” he smirked when Sasuke stiffened.

“We aren't talking about this,” Sasuke’s grip on his chair tightened, and two pairs of pitch black eyes clashed.

“Why not? Does it make little Sasuke uncomfortable?” Shisui’s voice was innocent, but his gaze held a challenge, and of course, Sasuke rose to the bait.

“Yes, talking about my older brother’s sex life makes me uncomfortable when he's fucking someone like you.”

“So if he wasn't fucking me, you'd be interested?” Shisui raised a brow, and Sasuke's face burned bright red.

“That's not what I-”

“And you think _Itachi_ does the fucking?” He laughed.

Sasuke's lips curled, “I'm leaving,” he stood up, chair knocking against the wall.

Shisui opened his mouth to retort but before words formed, Itachi stopped him.

“Shisui, that's enough. Be quiet,” he turned and glared at the man sitting on his bed. “I think you've said _enough_.”

Shisui huffed and laid down once more, teasing Sasuke had lost its appeal.

The younger Uchiha slid the door open before his brother called out to him.

“Otouto, wait.”

Sasuke's hand stilled, and he turned around to face his elder brother.

“Yes?”

Itachi looked haggard, and Sasuke longed to talk with him, _alone_.

“Sakura is arriving tomorrow morning,” Itachi said, turning to his duffel bag to resume the packing process. “Ask someone to prepare her room and another for her guest,” his brother paused in silent contemplation before continuing. “I’m leaving port tomorrow. I’ll see you before I go.”

Sakura returning so soon and bringing a guest stunned him, but despite his confusion, Sasuke nodded before turning around and departing the room. Leaving behind a sulking Shisui and an exhausted Itachi.

On the brief walk to his bedroom, Sasuke mulled over Itachi’s words, thoughts growing dimmer with every step he took.

“I'll see you before I go,” his brother's words rang through his skull.

‘Liar,’ Sasuke thought. ‘You don't want to see me at all.’

* * *

 As soon as Sasuke disappeared through the doorway, Itachi breathed a sigh of relief before turning to look at Shisui.

“You push him like it's your responsibility,” Itachi shut his eyes. “He isn't used to our relationship, and you aren't _helping_ , Shisui.”

Shisui opted to listen in silence, telling Itachi he didn’t give a shit about what his little brother thought of him or their relationship was far from a good idea. So instead, he hummed and shut his eyes.

Finishing the arduous task of packing his bags, Itachi lifted the duffle bag and flung it beside his bed.

He walked over to where Shisui lay and sat beside him, the mattress sinking under his weight. Itachi allowed his eyes to wander over the older Uchiha’s features, they hadn't seen each other in months and wouldn't see again for a few more.

Shisui’s hair fell past his ears and curled around his neck, it had grown. The familiar curve of his lips made Itachi want to kiss them, and the slight crease in his brow compelled him to soothe his worries.

One of Shisui’s eyes cracked open, and upon seeing Itachi above him, he grinned and the dimple on his left cheek made an appearance.

Itachi knew where this would go if he stayed any longer, there were things he needed to do before tomorrow afternoon, and Shisui distracted him. He rose from the bed and walked towards the door.

Before he got far, Shisui caught his wrist and pulled him back. He grabbed Itachi’s hips and pushed him onto the bed, hovering above the unamused Uchiha.

“Let me come with you,” he pleaded, and Itachi knew he wouldn't take no for an answer this time. Shisui lifted a hand from the bed and ran his fingers through Itachi’s hair, moving his head to the side. “ _Please_ ,” he lowered his lips, coaxing Itachi into a gentle kiss.

“You can't,” Itachi whispered, catching his gaze. The weariness in his midnight orbs made him look ten years older, one-hundred years wiser, and long overdue for an appointment with Death. Unable to hold Shisui’s gaze, Itachi turned his attention to the intricate ceiling pattern.

“If you accompanied me,” he took a steadying breath, “The council would think I was comfortable with Sasuke going to war. You’re both berserkers. I can handle your bloodlust,  but what'll happen if Sasuke loses control?”

Itachi’s hand grasped Shisui’s wrist, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I need you here. If anything goes wrong, you’re the only one I trust to take care of him.”

Shisui knew he could never comprehend the relationship Itachi had with Sasuke. In Itachi’s eyes, his little brother could do no wrong, in Itachi’s eyes, Sasuke needed protection. Shaking his head, he leaned stared at the ceiling.

“I've been meaning to talk to you about that.”

Itachi’s brows furrowed, and he tilted his head as Shisui fell beside him.

“About taking care of Sasuke?”

Shisui shook his head, “No, about his status.”

“Is he alright? Why didn't you say something earlier if he's progressing faster-”

“That's not it,” Shisui’s brows furrowed, and he looked over at Itachi. “He isn't progressing at all.”

“What do you mean?” He frowned and sat up on alert.

If you wanted Itachi Uchiha to listen, mention his little brother.

“I mean the signs aren't there, ‘Tachi. He doesn't act like one of us.”

“He has a mark,” Itachi pointed out. “Sasuke can’t control anyone, he's too hot headed,” Itachi's brows furrowed. “Too aggressive.”

“That's what I thought too but…” Shisui trailed off, glancing everywhere but Itachi. “I think he's going through a compensation phase,” he whispered.

Itachi's brows rose into his hairline, “A compensation phase?”

“I've heard things,” Shisui admitted.

“What _things_?”

“Disturbing things.”

“If this is going to turn into a conversation about my little brother’s sex life, we can end it here.”

“He's doing dangerous things, Itachi.”

“It's normal, Shisui. He's seventeen.”

“It's not normal. Not like this, not if he's one of us,” he sat up, “You didn't go through it because I've always been here but-”

“But you think Sasuke's compensating for something?”

“It's common amongst handlers.”

“But with… sex?”

“It's common,” Shisui repeated, hands clenching the sheets. “Either way, Sasuke is almost an adult. He's more than capable of taking care of himself. Despite possible berserker tendencies.”

“We should keep this between us,” Itachi sighed, sitting up.

“I figured.”

It was silent for a moment, then Shisui spoke again.

“Why are you so desperate to keep him out of the war?”

Itachi looked over in surprise, “Is it so abnormal to want my little brother out of harm's way?”

“It's more than that.”

“The government doesn't need another Uchiha pawn,” he said, “They have two already.”

Shisui huffed, crossing his arms. “I'm no one's pawn.”

“You're bound to _me_ , and I'm a chest piece in the Council’s elaborate game,” Itachi smiled. “You could never abandon me, Shisui. So we're both pawns.”

The older Uchiha reached up, grasping Itachi's face between his hands. “You're right,” he admitted. “I could never abandon you, so Itachi please.”

Itachi laid his head on Shisui’s chest and closed his eyes. Strong arms wrapped around his back, and Itachi decided it might be alright to relax for one night.

“I’m sorry, Shi. I can't do it,” he whispered in a rare moment of vulnerability.

“I know you can't, but it didn't hurt to ask.”

* * *

 He felt uneasy.

The feeling had been writhing in the pit of his stomach since waking up that morning. Sakura and her guest were arriving today, wherever that woman went trouble wasn't far behind, and Sasuke prepared himself to be on damage control.

Going about the usual morning routine, thoughts of his father's approaching death plagued Sasuke's mind. Never in his lifetime had he imagined governing Eastern Lands. Everyone, himself included, knew the role would fall to the elder Uchiha sibling. But with Itachi leading Eastern troops in war, the Nation couldn't afford his absence on the battlefield. So, the role fell to the less friendly, less talented, and much less qualified Uchiha sibling.

Having spent the entirety of his teenage life honing his swordsmanship and scening as a closet, masochistic homosexual, Sasuke doubted there were any souls less prepared than he.

A quiet knock interrupted his train of thought, Sasuke knew only one person who would bother him this early in the morning?

“Yes?” He called out, expecting his curly haired cousin.

“My Prince, Ms. Haruno just arrived at the docks. There's an issue.” A woman said from behind the door.

Sasuke’s brow creased in confusion. An issue? It was always something.

He recognized the voice as the head of intelligence and heiress to Clan Hyūga.

“What kind of issue?” Sasuke pulled his hair behind his head, mind raced through possible scenarios.

“It’s about her guest, Sir.”

Sasuke walked over to his dresser, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a long sleeve button down shirt. He slid his arms through the fabric while he walked over to his closet, waiting for Hinata to elaborate.

“She brought a Southerner to the docks.”

Sasuke was halfway to his closet when the words reached his ears. He turned around and stalked towards the door, ripping it open, glaring at the concerned face of the Hyūga Heiress.

“She did _what_?” He hissed.

The older woman stepped over the threshold, long robes flowing and the twin katana at her waist clanking with every footfall. Striding past Sasuke, Hinata walked over to the closet and sifted through the clothes on the rack.

“Are you going to answer my question, Hyūga?”

She departed the closet with his military uniform in tow and threw it at his chest.

“We're dealing with a possible terrorist situation, My Lord. You must dress your part."

He grunted, eyeing the stiff uniform. “How do we know it's a Southerner?”

“We don't,” she admitted. “Meet me outside in ten minutes, we have to move quickly.”

“What do you mean you don't?” he asked, but Hinata was already down the hall.

* * *

 The scene at the docks was nothing short of chaotic.

Military trucks piled in one after the other, a helicopter hovered above the Western ship docked in port, and Sasuke could see Itachi and Shisui climb out of the armed car in front of them. He groaned, forefinger and thumb pressed to the bridge of his nose. Hinata placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile that did nothing to calm his nerves.

Swinging the car door open, Sasuke's leather boot hit the asphalt and he exited the vehicle. Turning around, he leaned down and extended a hand towards Hinata.

“My Lady.” He murmured, prepared to wear the face of a respectable crowned prince.

She looked up in surprise before a blush lit her face and she clasped his hand, using it as support to rise from the car and onto the turf.

As they walked toward the commotion, Itachi met them halfway, Shisui trailing close behind him.

“Maybe you shouldn't involve yourself, Little Brother,” Itachi said, falling into step with Sasuke as they made their way towards the Western ship. The “because of your bias,” wasn't spoken, but it was clear. Shisui only nodded in agreement.

“I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this Itachi, but I appreciate your concern.”

His brother nodded and then returned his gaze to the confusion ahead. Rounding a corner, the group found themselves at the heart of the chaos.

Sasuke heard Sakura before he saw her though he supposed that was nothing new.

“Check his ID, he's a Western citizen! Who the hell hired you?!” She screeched.

Sasuke stiffened and let go of Hinata’s hand, shoving his way through the officers who jumped back upon seeing a furious prince amongst them.

“Get her under control!” He heard an officer yell.

“Ms. Haruno, neither of you are going anywhere until you can tell me why he's here. Western soldiers don't sail on official business, and we called the head of your department. He didn't approve this trip.”

“Have you been listening to a word I've said?” She cried.

Entering the clearing, Sasuke saw the officer sigh and shake his head. “Prince Itachi is on his way, and I'll let him pry it out of you.”

“Settle down, Ibiki,” Sasuke said.

As soon as Sakura caught sight of him, the anger drained from her delicate features, and her eyes lit up in relief.

“Sasuke!” She exclaimed, breaking free from the guard's grip and rushing towards him. He exhaled as the older woman slammed into his chest and pulled him into a strong hug. The guards grabbed their weapons, but Sasuke just shook his head.

“Sasuke, they took him as soon as we left the ship. Nobody bothered to check his papers.” The hysterical explanation was far from enough and Sasuke clenched his jaw.

“Sakura, _you're_ supposed to be taking care of _me_. How will you do that if the council executes you?” He was exaggerating, the council wouldn't take her life, but it was likely they'd throw her in jail.

“But he isn't a Southerner, Sasuke.”

Sasuke pulled back and gazed into her eyes. His bled red, the lazy spin of the black tomoe calming worried nerves.

“Tell me everything,” he encouraged, pulling her under the influence of his hypnosis. He didn't have time to sift through half-truths, he needed to clear things up before Itachi arrived.

Sakura blinked twice, eyes blank. “My brother and I arrived on the orders of Lady Tsunade, he's supposed to be a Western Ambassador.”

“Your brother?” Sasuke asked. Sakura didn't have a brother, her clan had perished long before Sasuke's birth.

“Master Tsunade's other adopted child.”

“I see,” he said. “Go on.”

Before she could continue, Sasuke felt a sharp smack on the back of his head. He broke eye contact with Sakura and whipped his head around. Shisui stood behind him.

“What the _fuck_?” He barked, cradling his sore head.

“Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hypnotize your friends?” He chastised.

Sasuke stiffened as Shisui stepped in front of him and laid a delicate hand on Sakura's shoulder. She'd snapped out of the trance when Sasuke broke eye contact, and her face had morphed into one of demon-like fury, eyes stinging with betrayal.

Sasuke turned to face Ibiki, whose features pulled into an ugly frown as he barked orders to his men.

“Where are you keeping the prisoner?” Sasuke asked.

Shoving his cousin aside, Sakura stood beside Sasuke. She looked small, standing at only five foot four inches with a petite frame to boot. None of this mattered, her emerald eyes could sear through a steel wall, and her determination never wavered. Sometimes Sasuke found these traits endearing, other times he thought them to be problematic.

“Where. Is. He.” She emphasized every word with a firm poke to Ibiki’s chest. Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from the irritated man.

The Commander’s brows furrowed, growing weary of her persistence and turned to Sasuke and Itachi, giving them both a hard stare.

“He's in a temporary cell under the docks... went along without a problem, though no one has gotten much out of him since,” Ibiki admitted, bringing his hand up to stroke his chin. “We aren't sure what to do, it'll have to wait until we can get in contact with Princess Tsunade,” he cast a thoughtful glance in their direction. “Unless one of you try to get something out of him, with those eyes of yours.”

Shisui stepped up from his position behind Sakura in response to Ibiki’s suggestion. “I think it would be best for me-”

“I'll go,” Sasuke grumbled, cutting Shisui off mid offer. He motioned for Ibiki to lead him to the underground cell, choosing to ignore the indignant sputters and angry calls coming from behind him.

Looking to Itachi for approval, Sasuke breathed a small sigh of relief when his brother nodded and allowed Ibiki to lead him to the cellar stairs.

They descended into the underground jail, and Sasuke's thoughts wandered to Sakura. Regardless of what he said, Sasuke didn't believe she would bring harm the East.

They reached the stone ground and stopped in front of a steel door. Four guards were positioned outside and a retina scanner by way of entry security.

Ibiki gestured to the guards, and they shuffled to the side, allowing him to lean down and place his eye in front of the scanner. A beep sounded, sharp and clear through the silence of the cold basement and a pressurized hiss escaped the unhinged door. Sasuke grimaced when the cold air hit his face and walked towards the door. Ibiki followed him, and Sasuke turned to stop him.

“I'm going in alone."

Ibiki nodded, and Sasuke disappeared into the darkness of the cell.

* * *

 

 Naruto was _pissed_.

Top ten most fucked up moments in his life pissed because no one listened. No one ever fucking listened, and Sakura was no exception.

He was blonde, but Naruto wasn't stupid. He had strength, but it didn't compromise his intelligence. Naruto possessed blinding enthusiasm, but he could settle down and give levelheaded advice.

The advice he expected to be taken to heart.

And maybe, just _maybe_ had she listened to him they wouldn't be in this mess. He'd known it would happen, but she'd been confident of an alternative outcome.

Naruto wasn't the Western Head General by way of favoritism or bloodline. He was a fighter and a strategist, something Sakura— _apparently_ —couldn't relate to. All the signs pointed to his apprehension, no one would recognize _him_ , but they'd recognize his Southern features.

And these predicted events had transpired.

Their feet hadn't been touching the dock for forty-five seconds before he was on his knees in handcuffs. Lithe men yelling in a foreign language surrounded him, pointing an array of guns at his head, and Naruto sighed.

_“Hurt no one, you could start another war.”_

_“Hurt no one, you could start another war.”_

Tsunade’s earlier words ran on repeat as they hauled him to his feet. Sakura was screaming behind him and Naruto grimaced, he worried for her. It was her fault, but her honorary royalty didn't protect treason. No one is above being sentenced to a swift death for consorting with the enemy.

Naruto was the enemy.

Not that they would ever find out, still, he would bide his time until someone got in contact with Lady Tsunade.

They blindfolded him and tightened his restraints, leading him away from the boat. Naruto could feel the Earth’s energy humming beneath his feet and a small smile graced his lips. He could escape, not that he was keen on doing it, but the possibility was there.

“What the hell are you smirking about?” a gruff voice from behind him asked, jerking Naruto to the right, and the crisp essence of the underground filled his nostrils.

“I asked you a question,” the man growled.

Naruto remained silent, his smile never waning.

A rough hand grabbed Naruto's hair and slammed his face into the jagged rock surrounding the staircase.

He hissed but made no move to retaliate.

“Lord Danzo!” a panicked voice cried from Naruto's left. “Please control your anger. We need him to be fit for interrogation, you aren't even allowed to be down here!”

“Speak when you're spoken to, Southern _scum_ ,” a rough voice Naruto assumed to be Lord Danzo hissed in his ear, ignoring the pleas of his officer.

“Fuck off,” he spat, cheek pressed flat against the hard rock. Wincing when the flat end of a rubber boot connected with the exposed side of his face.

“My Lord!” someone yelled, a different voice this time. They hauled Naruto to his feet once more and threw him down the rest of stairs. His hands were still chained and his eyes blindfolded, but Naruto used his unrestrained feet to dull the impact.

“Lock him in the polar chamber and bring Ibiki,” Danzo ordered, and Naruto could hear his heavy footfalls ascending the steps.

“The Captain is questioning Lady Haruno, I've spoken to the Prince, he's on his way,” the softer-voiced official told Danzo.

The heavy footsteps stilled and Naruto held his breath.

“ _Which_ Prince?” Danzo asked; danger lurked beneath those two innocent words.

“L-Lord Itachi, sir.”

“Excellent,” the man approved, his footsteps farther away. “See that baby Uchiha doesn't intervene, I have no authority over his actions.”

“Yes, sir!” the guard shouted.

He walked towards Naruto and ordered the remaining guards to unlock the cell. They unceremoniously shoved the blond into a frigid room and harnessed him to a rigid wooden chair.

He'd been in this icy room, sitting on this hard chair for longer than he could count. Naruto's thoughts strayed towards the darker side, and he repeated Tsunade's mantra.

_“Hurt no one, you could start another war.”_

_“Hurt no one, you could start another war.”_

_“Hurt no one, you could start another war.”_

And again, and again, and again, until no words other than those eight existed.

Soon, his anger simmered beneath the serene exterior. He was cold and tired, and above all, Naruto hadn't signed up for this.

His breathing labored.

He'd grown used to being screwed over, but this was on another level, stuck in a distant country with people set on killing him out of an unreasonable sense of justice, on his way to serve a nation that rejected him long ago, for a father he didn't miss, a mother who never called, away from everyone he cared for, and the only person who had his back was the best friend who didn't fucking listen.

This whole situation pissed him off.

As Naruto continued to brood in his stiff, cold chair. The door lurched ajar, and quiet footsteps entered the room.

“Ibiki,” a smooth male voice called, “you expect me to question him yet he's blindfolded.”

“Ah, we-”

“Forget it,” he sighed. “I'll handle this.”

Naruto stiffened as the presence neared and his cuffed hands clenched open air. He could sense his eyes shift behind the blindfold, and he took calming breaths.

_Not today, please, God. Not today._

But it was too late, and Naruto could feel the transformation take place, and he cursed himself for becoming too involved in thought, for letting emotion overtake him.

Sakura wasn't here to talk him through it. He would crack. Naruto would snap, and he would kill the man in the room and they would come for Grandma Tsunade’s head, and it would pull the West into war.

It was absurd to a point of near hilarity, the woman who'd gotten him into this mess was the only person who could've gotten him _out_ of it, and she wasn't here.

Warm fingers caressed his ear as the man fiddled with his blindfold.

He would ruin everything in a matter of moments.

Light flooded Naruto's vision, though his eyes needed no time to adjust, they burned an intense, angry red, and he looked to the man—the boy—who stood before him.

His eyes were blacker than an icy winter night and they carried no panic, no apprehension. What an alarming sight he must be. Eyes blazing, teeth sharp, on edge, and half drowned in the pool of madness. Yet, the boy before him looked on in pity. As if Naruto was something to feel sorry for, and _that_ made him angrier.

Until he felt a tender hand on his cheek.

The boy swiped his thumb across the blood on Naruto's face, brows furrowing and shoulder length hair hanging past his shoulders. Though the wound closed as he lost control, the blood shed on his cheek remained.

“I'm sorry,” he apologized, and they locked stares. Fast as it appeared, the storm within him dissipated. “Are you angry?” the boy’s tone mellowed, and his hand still lay on Naruto's crimson cheek.

“No.”

The answer held truth, and for the first time in his life, Naruto feared peace.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay and thanks for your patience, loves! I've been focused on a oneshot I'm attempting to write and this update _completely_ slipped my mind. I'm hoping the oneshot will be finished sometime this week so I can dive headfirst into Catalyst and focus all of my attention here! Feel free to leave a review and let me know your thoughts.

(Poor Naruto, getting taken in because he's a blondie.)


End file.
